


Take a step off the edge and hope for a net.

by mindOnfire71



Series: Hurt noctis [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindOnfire71/pseuds/mindOnfire71
Summary: TVThis short contains hint of rape,abuse, and suicide.A part in the game where Gladdy says something to Noct and it stuck with me. I once again will say I love gladdy, but I'm projecting onto him the negative feeling I face dealing with my own sexuality. Noctis is one part of my brain and gladdy he other. Also the ending of the game never happened he is only in the crystal for 4 days.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Hurt noctis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Take a step off the edge and hope for a net.

_"I thought you had finally accepted your duty. I thought wrong."_

The words were on a loop in my head since he said that to me. I know I have not acted like the king my friends and people deserve, but still, just a few moments of compassion or a hug would be more than welcome. Yet here I am with a gun to my head and the reflection of a broken man who let his body be used to feel something, anything, with no success. I tip my head back as the thoughts creep closer to me, I feel nothing when I poke into the deep bruise set into my ribs. But even then, the feeling of dirty hands, harsh words, and broken cries seep into my mind. 

_I will never be a worthy king._

_I am not the chosen one._

_I am nothing._

_Pull the trigger._

_No one will care._

Even still I could not do it, so weak I was. To not even be able to end it all. 

_"I thought wrong"_

With a broken cry I placed my finger on the trigger and right as I squeezed, the door of the room I was in burst open and I saw a shadow run towards me. I felt the body hit me but what shocked me the most was the loud bang from the gun going off. I laid frozen on the ground as my ears rang, a face appeared above me. They were talking but I could not understand them. My body felt cold and hot at the same time, and I pulled my head up far enough to look down. Red was seeping from the shirt across my chest. That would explain the labored breathing, I guess when the person tackled me I still managed to shot myself. I chuckled and before it all faded to black I mumbled a few words that would make a life tie of a difference between my friend and me. 

"I can't...even...do this right. Sorry for ....the mess." 

* 1 week earlier*

I knew I was acting like a brat but Gladiolus was getting on my nerves. We were headed down into the tomb when he pulled me aside. He asked if I was ready to face the past kings, I can admit I was a jerk with the way I replyed but nothing could prepare me for what he said next. 

"I thought you had finally accepted your duty. I thought wrong." I froze as he went to keep waking, my eyes felt funny and they started to sting. I felt it all just become too much as ai turned to face him. 

"I thought after everything, I would be good enough for at least you. I know I am not a worthy king, I know that any ounce of respect you had for me is gone now, and I would not be surprised if you hated me. But I thought that just maybe, you would prove me wrong and I could somehow prove it to you. But now....now I know I will never be enough for you." I wiped at my eyes and tried to calm my breathing as I heard Prompto and Ignis approach. 

"Is everything ok Noctis, Gadio?" Ignis asks and I turn to face them both with a smile. Ipat Iggys shoulder and answer a yes. I walk ahead of them and rake my nails down my arm to ground myself. The sharp ting of blood reached my nose and I sigh as I see blood on my sleeve. Iggy will have my ass if he finds out. 

After we finished the battle and collected the weapon we had back up to the station. I suggest we rest for the night and wait for them to fall asleep. I sneak out into the bar and ask for a drink. I lost track of how many I had and how long I was there until someone interrupted me. I was tipsy at this point and had no filter when I drink. 

"Are you even old enough to drink" A man tall man with dark hair slips into the seat next to me. I stare at him till the bartender hands me my drink. I drink it all in one go and grimace at the burn. 

"Well considering I just lost my whole kingdom, my friends hate me and I have to battle an empire soon. I think I have earned this." I stood up and leaned down to his ear.

"But you remind me of someone, if I win and we run into each other again, I'll show you a good time." I wink and walk off to bed. I open the door to see Gladio pulling on his jacket, he stops when he sees me and lets out a sigh.

"Where were you?" He grunts out and I slip my shoes off and pull my covers back. 

"Don't worry Shield, I was taking a piss." I sigh as a hand grips my shoulder, shaking it off I tell him to fuck off so I can sleep. 

*The morning of the attempt* 

I sigh in frustration as I ran from Gladio for the fifth time today. He keeps trying to talk to me about the bruises on my body and where I keep disappearing to. Things have been tense since I snapped at him a while back. He doesn't need to know about the men and women I let use me so I feel something other than empty. I dipped into a hallway and wait for him to pass. I slip out and sprint back the way I came and out the palate doors. I jump down the stories and on my bike. I slam my helmet on and switch the engine on. Just as I pull out I hear a shout of my name. I look in my mirror to see Gladio panting and on the phone. I step on the gas and zoom the road. 

A few hours later I am pulling up to the towns bar. I slip my helmet off and fix my hair, turning the bike off and getting up. I reach into my pocket and pull my phone out. Seeing the 28 missed calls from Gladio, I clear the notifications. I do text Prompto the location of the bar before I head in. If I don't reply before He has full permission to come get me, guns blazing. I turn it off and walk into the bar, quick look around tell me I might strike out tonight. I slip up to the bar and order a drink, I turn to face the people and frown when I see its just a bunch of older people. I spend an hour there before I give up, but just as I go to walk out the man from a few weeks ago walks in. Our eyes connect and I see him smirk at me, I raise my glass and motion him over. He struts over and cages me in with his arm, leaning down he breaths softly in my ear. 

"Well hello again pretty boy, I was wondering when I would run into you." I reach a hand up to his neck and twirl a strand of hair around my finger. I lean in close and take a deep breath in of his scent, he smelled of metal and syrup. I brush my lips over his neck and kitten lick his Adams apple. 

"I did say I would find you, now hows about you rent a nice room upstairs and let me show you that good time I mentioned." I slip away and walk to the stairs leading the rooms.

I wait for the man to come tell me the room, on our way there he introduces himself as ray and ask for my name. I tell him to its Tis and before we even shut the door I'm shoving him into the wall. We make out for a while before he picks me up and shoves me down on the bed. 

*Gladio's pov right after Noctis leaves*

"Prompto, he did it again, yes I waited for him by the doors, no. Well, I wouldn't have to chase him if he would just talk to me. Forget it, I'm going after him." I hang up and storm over to my car, I pull up the tracking device I slipped into his bike bag earlier. He would kill me if he knew but today is the last straw. He won't even talk to me unless it's about fighting strategies. Recently during training, I noticed he had more bruises than the ones I put on him. When I asked he turned white and told me to shove it. He also hasn't smiled since I told him off that day, I feel bad but he won't let me apologize. I frown as I see he pulled off into a town and just barely saw the location before it notified me he turned his phone off. I groaned as I speed up and was mad he ignores my calls. I made it to the town he was in two hours after he did. I drove around looking fo the last location ping I got for him. Pulling into a bar, I frown as I walk in and look around. It had mostly older men and women but no Noctis. I wave over the bartender and pull up a photo of him, he looks at me and asks why I need to see Tis. I explain he is a close friend who left home and I was just trying to check upon him. He said he was in room 20 and some guy he was with just left. I spent up the stairs and to the room and throw open the door, I see Noctis standing in front of a mirror with a gun to is chin and silently crying. I run at him and knock him over and jump when a loud bang goes off, I frantically pant him down and pull the loose shirt he was wearing over his head. I felt my heart shatter as I saw the bullet wound and blood leaking from his chest. I gather him in my arms and before I lift him I catch a few words before He passes out. 

"I can't...even...do this right. Sorry for ....the mess." He goes limp in my arms and I sprint down the stories and to my car, I lay him down in the back seat and throw open my trunk. I shove fishing rods out the way and other useless stuff till I come to the box holding potions. I grabbed the phoenix down and run to the door. I uncap the lip and tilt his head up. I slip the potions down his mouth neck and chest. Once I do that I wait a few heart-stopping moments before I hear him take a deep breath and choke on the air he tries to gulp down. I stroke his cheek and tell him he will be ok, I wait for him to calm down before I slip my coat off and around him. 

"Noctis....what the hell just happened? why would you do that?" I cradle his hands in mine as he leans back on the seat of the car. He stares at me before tears leak out of his face, he reaches towards my face and I let him guide me down. He leans his head to touch my forehead and I take my hands and cradle his face. He cries for a while and I wait for him to finish. 

"I'm so sorry Gladdy, I..I just couldn't handle it anymore.'' I wipe his cheeks off and press a kiss to his forehead. 

''Why didn' you say anything? why are you covered in bruises? why are you here, at some bar?" I ask in a rush, he stares up at me before he leans away from me and pulls the jacket tighter around himself. 

''Once I start don't let talk till I finish ok? I won't be able to go through this again." I nod and take his hand again. "When we got into that fight a while back and you said I wasn't accepting my duty. I felt like such a worthless king, I tried to forget it but it played on a loop when I came back from the crystal. After all the time that past I didn't know how to bring it up, instead I would just sneak out and find bars and just have flings with random people. I let them hurt me because I felt like I deserved it, then it just became something to do for me to feel something other than numb or sad. I didn't understand why the words you said affected me so much, it wasn't until tonight when the man I meet on the train showed up. He looked like you, so I let him fuck me. I pretended it was you and after it was over everything came crashing down and I couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. I knew you would never return my feelings once you find out how used I am and I couldn't handle it. I regret so much Gladdio, And I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to be my shield anymore, and I'll find a way to keep you as far from me as possible." I pull away from him and tuck into myself. I wait for the yelling or hitting, but all I feel is genital hands pull me into his lap. I look over to see him crying and I quickly wipe his tears away. I beg him to cry and he just shakes his head and softly presses his lips to mine. I sat frozen and wait for him to pull away when he does I tell him he doesn't have to force himself to do that. 

"Noctis, I never should have said that to you. I was frustrated and took it out on you, I am madder that you felt you couldn't talk to me about this then you running off to strangers to fuck you. Noctis, you are a worthy king, the only worthy one in my opinion. You sacrifice more than any king hs in years to save your people. You are not worthless and I do not hate you. I know I am tough on you but it's only because I love you, I need to know you are safe at all times. We need to get you home and washed up. Tomorrow we will talk about this and work through it, but for now, just let me hold you." I nod my head and we sit there for a while before he pulls away. He drives home after calling someone to get my bike and helps me to my room. He waits for me to shower and then feeds me the soup he called up. After that, we slip into the bed and he holds me close. He presses soft kisses into my skin and I fall asleep feeling a different feeling other than numb for the first time in a while. 

_Happy_


End file.
